disney_junior_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Biography Alice is the main protagonist to Disney's alice in wonderland. she is a 12 yr old girl who is determined to live in her own world, instead of the harshness of reality. she lives in London, England. she's also the second official j.d.p, and the counterpart to Christopher robin. Personality *curious *easily flustered *noble *naive *feminine *creative *keen Appearance Alice has a petite body, with poofy long blonde hair that ends at her mid-back. she has baby blue eyes with long lashes, and wears pink lipstick. she useually wears a blue dress with a white apron over it, white tights and a petticoat under, and black shoes. when she meets Christopher, she changes her attire to a white dress with a yellow apron over it, white tights with yellow stripes and a petticoat under, and her black shoes. as an adult, she wears her hair down having red lipstick on her lips. she wears a dark blue gown with glittery black shoes under. Appears in *House of mouse *Kingdom hearts *Alice in wonderland (cartoon) *Through the the looking glass *Disney junior princess sing along volumes 1-2 Allies *the mad hatter *Cheshire cat *tweedle dee and teedle dum *the rabbit *the smoking catapillar *playing cards men Enemies *Queen of hearts *the singing flowers *the mother quail Family *crystal sister *Dinah pet Relationship with Christopher In her sequel film, through the looking glass, alice falls through a mirror in her house, which brings her to the hundred acre wood. there, a boy around her age named Christopher finds her and they fall in love. due to their dating status, alice soon changes her form of outfit. Fate Alice grows up to be an artist, and even tells her own daughter, sassafras about her stories in wonderland. she is also already married to Christopher robin. Kingdom hearts In kingdom hearts, alice enters a peachy world that's in disguise. just as everything becomes perfect, a shadow befalls her and throws her into a jail-portal, called nightmareland. sora and the gang have to hurry and save her before the portal closes up. Later, alice finds a chesire cat tail sword, which shoots balls of purple fire. Her hit song Alice is also popular for her hit song, in a world of my own. the lryics can be found on this website: http://www/elyrics.net/read/a/alice-in-wonderland-in-a-world-of-my-own-lryics.html Favorites *bon-bons *tea parties *apples *imagination *daydreaming *flowers Alice at Disneyland Alice is a meet & greet character at Disneyland. you can find her at the Disney tea party section. Crazy experiments Alice with different colored hair. Trivia *Many fans think alice and the mad hatter go well. *Many fans think alice and Pinocchio go well. *Many fans think alice and Christopher go well. *Alice is the 2'd j.d.p *Alice is said to be 9, but according to Disney, she's 12. *Alice shares the same features with wendy darling; indicating it's possible that they are related. *Alice lives in the same area as wendy darling,and jane darling. *Alice's official birthday is april, 8th. *Alice's name means 'noble'.